teen_wolf_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Demon Wolf Spell
You will need the following items for the spell say it 3 time and don,t mess up nightime Casting Instructions for 'Demon Wolf Spell Spell' I call upon the werewolves and the demons, make me the strongest of all alpha werewolves, in human and wolf form i will be x1000 times stronger than a normal human my senses will be x300 times better than a normal human make me the strongest of alpha's make me the demon wolf , make me the demon wolf at once i will be able to transform at will and have control in human and werewolf form make me the creature i want to be make me the demon wolf, So mote it be. it works Side Effects Super Strength. Super Speed. Super Jumping Skills. Super Senses. Super Tracking Skills. Extreme Pain Including The Muscle And Bones In Your Body. Anger Powers and Abilities * Super Strength -The Strength of Demon Wolves Depends upon their rank before death. A Demon wolf Beta is as strong as an Alpha, a demon Alpha as a Theta, Demon Theta as a Zeta, And so on. Demon Wolves are normally 10 times stronger than the rank they are. They can decapitate others with little to no effort. They grow stronger with time their muscular physique is much more defined and muscle mass is increased. Their strength matched by The Primordial Vampires * Super Speed - Demon Werewolves are faster than the originals, normal werewolves, vampires, hybrids and humans. They are able to out run any supernatural species.Their speed is only matched by the Primordial Vampires * Heightened Senses - Demon Werewolves have extremely enhanced, keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. Their senses improve over time. * Super Agility - Demon Werewolves possess superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. This ability improves with age. * Healing - Demon Werewolves can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury almost instantly and more effectively than ordinary werewolf, vampires and humans. * Alpha Voice '''- Demon Werewolves can force other werewolves to do their will without resistance. * '''Immortality - Unlike normal werewolves they possess immortality and such will live forever. * Telepathy: Demon Werewolves can communicate mentally with other werewolves. * Lie Detection - Demon Werewolves are able to sense if you're lying or not, they also don't need to only listen to a person's heartbeat to tell. * Anger - When a Demon Werewolves werewolf is furious, their anger increase all their powers and abilities for a short period of time, as well as can have an advantage over another species. * Werewolf Bite - The poison in the bite of a Demon Werewolves is extremely lethal to normal vampires and will kill them in less than 24 hours, but not as lethal to an Original or a Primordial Vampire. * Werewolf Scratch - A scratch from a Demon Werewolves will slow down the healing powers of any supernatural. * Full Moon -Demon Werewolves powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a Full Moon. * Transformation Control '''- They can change at will and will have full control over themselves. * '''Resurrection - Under the right circumstances they can bring back another Primordial or another werewolf. * Blood Rage - If a demon werewolf gives their blood to a human that human will gain werewolf like powers such as enhanced strength, speed, endurance, pseudo-transformation, and healing. They will have control over that human until the blood is gone from that human's system. * Imprinting - They can place a piece of their soul within someone so that they can psychologically torture someone and eventually possess them. * 'Death Bite-' When bitten by one of them the being for 2 hours has the powers of a werewolf but dies when the 2 hours run out. The Demon Wolves could eject a black fluid that poisons the being. * 'Turning-' They are able to turn somebody into a werewolf by a bite. * 'Shifting '- Demon Werewolves Possesses the Ability to Shift into the Form of a Large Wolf on the Full Moon. Demon Wolves Can completely Control this Ability, Shifting Whenever they wishes, painlessly and can also retain Consciousness in wolf Form. Demon wolves Take the form of Shadowy Wolf Like Monsters Similar in appearance to Hellhounds.